Do They Always Come First?
by IHatePotatoes
Summary: Summary inside!
1. Summary

So this is my very first finfic…and I just read something that is really really weird O.o .Honeybees have hair on their eyes. Honestly? I can barely concentrate when my hair is in my eye :L anyway im blabbering nonsense cause I forgot what I really wanted to say

Oh back to my story, SUMMARY: Life goes on after last sacrifice with dimitri and rose living happily ever what if his fears come true,the one who made him Strigoi has come back..But this time she wants Rose. She's ready to strike a deal with Dimitri and this time Dimitri finds himself questioning what he always taught Rose: 'They come first'

Ps : Galina is NOT dead.

lagamma and ItaSaku1 thanks for reviewing :D


	2. Chapter 1

**Rose POV**

Lissa and I were on our way back to Court. Although I'd enjoyed spending some time alone with her (without Christian hogging most of her time), I was yearning for Dimitri. It had been three weeks since I'd last seen him and I really missed him. But that's how life was for us. Dimitri was Christian's Guardian and we got to be together whenever Lissa ans Christian were together. But I didnt mind it, I LOVED being Lissa's Guardian. I couldn't imagine guarding anyone else and I would hate mysel if anything happened to her.

"Rose!,Rose!" I was pulled o ut of my daydreams as Lissa called out my name.

"You okay?"

"Yeah,I'm fine Lis. Just a little distracted"

"Thinking about Dimitri, huh?" Lissa elbowed me. "We're landing in 15 minutes anyway"

I settled back int my seat with a huge grin on my face. The moment we landed and were out, my eyes began to look from Dimitri. I found him waiting for us- My knight in his brown duster... He spotted me and smiled, one of his rare, beautiful smiles. I practicallyran towards him almost forgetting about Lissa. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked into his dark,brown eyes. I always lost myself in them. He tipped my chin up and pressed a soft,sweet kiss on my lips. I could feel him smile against my lips.

"What?" I asked him

"Roza,your parents are watching us" he replied and shifted away from me but still kept our fingers entwined.

"They're here?" I groaned as I saw Abe as usual dressed in his ridiculous attire.

"How's my little girl doing?"

"I'm great old man, where's mom"

"She's gone to get coffee, she and Belikov had a long discussian on what happened while you two were at the Academy" he winked

I glanced up at Dimitri and he appeared to be embarassed by the whole thing

"Never mind" i said "I have a lot catching up to do with Dimitri"

Lissa and Christian had already left along with all of Lissa's royal guards. "We'll get going" I tugged at Dimitri's hand.


	3. Chapter 2

**Dimitri POV**

The moment we were back at the apartment, I grabbed Rose by the waist kicking the door shut behind us. My lips took control over hers as my hands roamed over her exquisitely curvy body. Rose seemed non responsive at first but slowly she began to kiss me back with a passion that matched mine. As my tongue traced lightly over her bottom lip she pulled me closer by grabbing my shirt.

".Now" she gasped against my lips. I lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist as we stumbled towards the bedroom. Once insice i laid her on the bed and began to kiss all her soft spots as she arched her back towards me...

_"I love you Dimitri, I always have, I always will" she said_

_"Its over between us, you're my mentor and i have no such feelings towards you" i said coldly_

_"Then why did you lose your virginity to me? i thought you'd always do it with the 'right' person" she challenged_

_I cringed " I was drunk and you forced yourself on me, I love you but as my mentor and nothing more"_

_" I will stop at nothing to get you" was all she said _

_I never forgot her last words, she made sure i remembered by sending me the same note over and over._

I shot out of my bed,sweating and panting. My nightmares about her never stopped. I could still remember the day she was turned Strigoi during an attack at our academy. She had tried to get me back by forcing Nathan to change me...

My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I realized it was 2 am (Vampire time). I turned to my left and saw my Roza,my arms wrapped around her,our limbs entwined. Her hair spilled across her and my pillow. I smiled a smile of relief and hid my face in her hair, inhaling deeply. She smelled like vanilla and spices and her sent washed over me making me forget about my nightmare as iI submitted my body to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Rose POV**

My eyes fluttered open as I glanced at the clock. It was unusual for me to wake up before Dimitri let alone without anyone trying to wake me up.I looked at Dimitri's face. He looked so peaceful with his lips slightly parted and his breath even.I ran my fingers through his silky brown hair, he stirred but didn't wake up. I sighed and got out of the bed as my stomach grumbled into the kitchen, I decided to cook for a change. Dimitri could sleep late, we had taken the morning off knowing that Lissa and Christian would be at it like rabbits considering they had been apart for three whole weeks.

I fried some bacon and eggs and piled doughnuts on a tray along with two mugs of coffee. Setting the tray down at the foot of the bed, I climbed onto the bed and his eyes fluttered open almost instantly. He smiled and put his arms around me as iI straddled his waist.

"I made you breakfast"

"Or I could have you for breakfast"

I pretended to consider his offer but then I got off him and picked up a doughnut from the tray. "Nah, I gotta shower son and I want to shower ALONE."

He pouted and I giggled and kissed him softly on his cheek. "Now get up Dimitri! We're going out for dinner like you promised and I need to go shopping"

I ran off to the shower before he could follow me, the warm water calming my nerves as I worked in my vanilla shampoo and then my conditioner.

I got out of the shower toweling my hair dry.I couldn't see Dimitri anywhere. The room was silent and the only sound heard was the sound of my wet feet squeaking against the cold floor.I was suddenly feeling nauseous and I had this strange feeling that I was being watched.

"Dimitri?,You there?"

No response. I was beginning to panic and I had a horrible feeling that someone was behind me. My blood ran cold. There was no way I would be able to reach my stake in time.

Suddenly the intruder stripped off my towel. I screamed and spun around to find my self staring at...

Dimitri. He was now on the floor rolling with laughter. I glared at him angrily before turning back to my closet. I had no idea why I was so angry at him, in fact the trick that he just pulled off was something I would have done if our roles were reversed. _Maybe i'm just pissed that he scared the living hell outta me._But I could still remember the nauseous feeling and the feeling that i was being watched. _Maybe i'm just over paranoid._

I shrugged off the feeling and picked up a light blue dress and white pumps. I decided to skip the makeup and tied my hair up in a ponytail. By now Dimitri had finished with his laughing fit and had gone to take a shower.

**D POV**

I was about to turn on the water in the shower when my phone buzzed. I picked it up and waited for the text to load. It read

"I love i'm getting you back. Soon. Enjoy your time with her while you can.

Love

G"

My old mentor and psychopath who was madly in love with me was back. But this time I wouldn't let her win. I wouldn't let her get what she wanted. I finished with my shower as fast as I could and got back to Roza. I wouldn't let her hurt Roza let alone get near Roza.

We decided to hit the mall and Lissa obviously insisted on coming and dragged Christian along.

**R POV**

Lissa being Queen had quite a few disadvantages. One being we had to spend long hours shopping every week because Lissa always had formal dinners to attend and me being Lissa's Guardian meant that I had to go as well.(I hated the tailors at Court) .And when i was not on duty Lissa would 'order' me to come along and insist on dressing me up and there was no backing out. I would end up forcing Dimitri to come along with me as my date.

All day long Lissa dragged me in and out of changing rooms and I was her mannequin. I won't deny that I loved quite a few dresses that she made me try.

"Rose,that dress is so YOU" Lissa squealed.

Not AGAIN. I groaned mentally I looked up and was surprised to see a sexy red dress, the smooth,silky material would definitely show off my curves beautifully and the dress was quite daring with a slit that went up till my thigh. She thrust the dress in my arms and pushed me in the changing rooms.

"Hurry up yeah? Christian and I are in the next store and Dimitri refuses to leave you alone" Lissa and Christian practiced offensive magic and didn't need us all the time to protect them.

"Kay Liss. I'll be quick" I called.

I tried on the dress and you bet I was right. The dress showed off my curves perfectly and made me look super sexy if i may say so.

I grinned back at my reflection in the mirror and a naughty idea came to my mind. I opened the door and motioned Dimitri to come over with my finger,

"I can't get the zipper off" I whispered.

He got in the changing room and undid the zipper. His one hand rested on my hip as he brushed my hair to one side. I spun around before he could move away and let the dress fall so that my cleavage was exposed. Immediately his eyes darkened with lust as he grabbed my hips and pulled me to him.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me Roza"

"I have a slight idea actually" I glanced down at his 'little friend' (who was not so little in reality)

"Your little friend seems excited to see me

"He's always excited to see you"


End file.
